Playing the Game
by Sweetwriting09
Summary: S.H.E.I.L.D operatives move into the newly reunited X-Mansion. Tension runs high, and the two teams are forced to play nice. The perfect formula for romance...or disaster?
1. Prologue

**A/N .1: yes i know... should be writing the rest of Hidden Temptation, but this idea came to me and i couldn't resist! ;) but I finish... both :D  
>I will try to publish in a timely matter (every two weeks on a Friday night. this is the same schedule for Hidden Temptation.)<strong>**On to more important things... like copyright rules and such...**

**Disclaimer: One: I do not own the show, nor the characters that are not my own. Marvel/Nick/whoever owns the script rights does (lucky butts). Two:II have only seen a few episodes and am working from this so, creative license much? and lastly, three: I am not/have not in the past been paid for this (if i have I'd love to see the money)**

**Please Review and/or Rate :) Or Favorite... or add to your alerts :) Any/all are much appreciated. Plus i have cookies! and now... onward! With the prologue. **

* * *

><p><strong>We have to do what?<br>**

Pressing their backs together Bobby Drake, Emma Frost, Hank McCoy, Logan, and Rogue got ready for a not so pleasant fight with the S.H.E.I.L.D agents. Somehow they'd found themselves in the midst of a large S.H.E.I.L.D scheme. After taking down at least fifty MRD agents, the team hadn't noticed the agents creeping up on them. That would be the last time, Rogue decided. None of them had known that they were playing right into the government's hands when attacking the Brotherhood or being cut off by MRD trackers.

"I told you, it was a trap" Rogue hissed sending a pointed glare to their leader.

"Can it, Stripes," Logan snapped with a small smirk as his claws extended with the familiar skit.

Rogue rolled her eyes and waited for the MRD to fire.

"Stand down," came the harsh command of someone behind the massive solider wall.

Logan narrowed his eyes and Rogue cocked her head still ready for a fight. Crouching down low, Logan prepared to strike, clearly not happy about the circumstance.

"Stand. Down." The deep voice rang again.

"Fury." Logan snapped and stayed poised, "Call the toys off and maybe I won't rip ya to shreds, bub."

Rogue sent Bobby a look of uncertainty as they watched the operative emerge. Who the hell was this guy, and why was he talking to them like that?

"Logan…stand down. Now. I will order them to shoot." The man replied clearly unimpressed by Logan's clear annoyance. Logan gave a grunt and let his claws slide back in.

"What do you want?"

Fury eyed the x-man up and down. Rogue relaxed and crossed her arm eyeing the man. What the hell did he want? The question burned on her lips but she waited for Logan's cue. Things between her and him were still tense, but the two decided it was a working process…She had played a double agent and for that she lost the trust of the entire team. Now that they were…. Mostly a team again, things had gotten easier. Though Rogue knew that many of the returning x-men including herself had doubts about Logan's leadership qualities.

"I have proposition for you… It's come to our attention that the…x-men are rather well trained. Almost as good as our training… So my bosses, wish to have you train our agents while we train yours… In case, we need your…expertises."

"No way in hell. " Logan snapped causing Rogue to snap her spine straight. The tone he used, utter and complete distain had struck a chord.

"It wasn't an option…" Fury smiled, "You will help us, and in return you'll get the coverage you need…"

Rogue clutched her fist, "Who said we need yoah help? Mebbe we jus' wanna train ourselves ta kick yoah guys ass."

Fury's eyes lit with delight, "We could surely use your mutation to our benefits…Anna. Plus you really have no choice."

Rogue blinked and took a bold step toward the man with the eye patch. No one called her that. Not anymore. Strong hands gripped her covered arm holding her back.

"they won't complain at all. Understood?"

With a chuckled, Fury spun giving the mystified group his backs. Why did they need the X-men's help more important, what would training together mean… and what was the reason behind the obvious trap…What was the reason the government wanted to be part of the X-men?


	2. UpdateAuthor note

Oh mon dieu!

Okay, well I official suck. I'm sorry guys. I started college this year and EVERYTHING is supper crazy. But have no fear (underdog is here…get it? Yeah…no, okay) I have chapters written they just need a good look through, because I've lost where i was going, and some tweaking. I promise by the time I get out of school around the 15th of May (that's USA time…in case you are all not from this place) I will have SOMETHING up for both stories…I promise.

**L'ecureuil:**

If you're reading this, no there is a lot more. It hasn't ended. That'd be crappy. Trust me there's more coming.

**Blue Wolf Miko:**

I will update, and I apologize for taking like…ever.

**Byproducts:**

I will update...soon


End file.
